cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kagerō/@comment-26320790-20150417133807/@comment-11964875-20150419022238
@Dragonicempire69 DO break ride to be fair if you run do break ride, hmmm i rather you play DOTG since they do pretty much the same thing just that one can use more then once the other is just once off... plus on legion you can return the triggers from your drop zone back to deck ... more usefull? else i don't see anything wrong. @Solstius: thanks @ Parj789 well delaying a turn well lets look at the term GB1: "you need to stride at lest once to use effect" so if you are not g3 your opp cannot stride, sames goes for legion since alot of legion deck need to be in legion to use their deck main effect aka you can delay their combo for one turn. @Linky: g3 seacher: not everyone cup of eat, 40%, but as Parj789 said: there are times you need to ride blade master? you do need to gamble abit sometimes just so you can get it early game. or if you went first it can give you the chance to just suppior ride g3,or sometimes you just need something to stride next turn but somehow your g3 and g3 sub is missing, the g3 seacher can help you out? it is an option just allow more plays? in addtion this is an era where you would like to stride? of crouse you can pick other starter ike: Sadegh: helps with all your reting with say getting claw? Egg Prison Seal Dragon : helps with decks that legion like DOTG option? Fargo: helps if you are using any DO decks... or if you stride route flare and you have a DO in the heart it helps Ragla: hmmmm gb1 is abit slow since decks like narukami Linchu or agist another kagero (gettering claw) don't get me wrong Ragla is good card but its abit too slow for me due to gb1. i just perfer g3 seach in both the dotg and cruel dragon ver since it gives you 2 different play. well with reguards to counter blast, it isn't that much of an issule now that you got Aetniki, your pg may be slow to unflip but they still unflip and your stride units retire quite well. but if you perfer another starter go ahead. draws: 1st: hmmm it depends like say in decks like say ashely reverse/jewel knight legion and ceo ygggdrasil yes that i agree, but in decks like say dddr and minerva you need to drop 4/3 cards to restand hmmm different story... dropping your crits or heal or stand trigger to restand abit expensive? for kagero well it depends, 4 draws 8 crit or 5 draw 8 crit or 6 draw 6 crit all works but you do know this is a lb deck... and you are not running lb unlocker... odds are you will be eating damage if your battle plan this match is lb and do stuff... in this case cruel dragon you need cb to retire to suppior ride or blade master to break stride so that you can retire. end day odds are you will need to eat damage why not add the chance to eat some damage so that you can start reting? in addtion if you are eating damage you may as well up the chance for a draw? thats just how i see it. 2d: well it is just my playing perfence to play more draws? i did say its an option how you run your trigger line up is up to you? i am pretty sure alot of players do play 5-6 draws. @Write hmmmm i did say its just an personal option of what you use? So if i own a dddr, DOTG, DOTR and blade master deck can i say something? i only play kagero along side royal paladin, and genersis as a part time player and my main clan is narukami Draw triggers: at 6 or 5 or 4 its just your choice, but playing 6/5 just allows you to have the option of no guard sometimes since there are too may times your hand is missing pg and you have no choice but to eat one damage... or if say you are facing multi waves attack like bermuda duo or aqua force eating the first damage and hopping for a draw/heal does help alot... it is as i said before an option... agist deck like the witch deck, your seal dragon draw sometimes help you sice you can move it into soul to "remove it"... and thus its not as painfull incase next turn your opp ride the one that gives you - power... in addition, lava flaw you need to discard a card after you seach for , why not just discard a draw trigger? discarding a crit/heal/stand abit too painfull would avoid unless no choice?g1, hmmmm i perfer to boost, g2 i can intercept with them or attack the opp g2 rear-guards but not so much of a problem to discard since you are running 9-11 extra (1 is in soul), g3 hmmm its normally i only have that one g3 in hand, it really depends.. i just like options in game play... G1: hmmm its up to you what you want? Kimnar, sometimes just allow you to snip away at painfull g1 early mid game like say 10k vanguard boosters, or cards that power up due to some reason, like say Tonfa Brawler, Arc or something along that line. also in some game you were grade stuck at g1 too long cause you only get your g2 2 turns later, kimnar help and give you the abity try reduce the turn lost due to tje misgrade. i mean you have to plan for alot of case when you built a deck right? but if you don't run it its fine, the clamanity tower is always a good option,in legion you need means to blast out your legion units from soul sometimes. but the soul blast 2 draw 1 help reduct the effect of retig decks on you... 8k also works since now adays people like to run only 7k g1, you ride 8k 5k for one to pass... it help save hand size so you can rush back later? G2: well to be fair 10k good for riding good for making rear guard col also good for soloing opp rear guard... normally people now adays just call g2 into rear guard and keep the g3 to stride... (i mean i am bored ebough for my dddr deck g2 line up to be 7x 10k and 4x 12k attacker and it works well afterall dddr is a deck where your opp will never have a g1 rear guard... well at lest for me since i don't trigger for dddr durig drive checks... and the draws just like to show up in the damage zone). G3: cruel dragon: its just gives you an option of going g3 fast and speed things up... DOTG well legion is always good... return the triggers and you will see some nice words from your opp mounth when you heal 6 times in one game when you keep double twin drive DDD decks to restand you need to drop 3 cards yes? but you also need to remmber before you get the break ride effect you need to ride it? so that turn you drew a total of 5 cards if you never trigger a draw trigger or use clamaity effect... ok so you break ride and use ddd effect you net 1 card that turn? hmmm unless you are that sure you can win that turn abit hard to guard next turn consideirng after fc2015 pretty much everyone can have acess to an rr stride... 15k+ 11K base good luck with your hand size